Play again?
by Noel Scarlet
Summary: Sebulan setelah kejadian di galeri, Ib tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi Ib selalu mendengar suara orang memanggilnnya di mimpinya. Suatu hari Ib mendengar suara seorang perempuan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke galeri. Apa 'kejadian' itu akan terulang lagi?. Cerita ini Noel buat sesudah tamatan "Forgotten Potrait". Enjoy dan jangan lupa Review XD


**Hai hai semua ini pertama kalinya Noel membuat fic Ib. Enjoy XD!**

**Disclaimer : Ib bukan punya Noel!**

**Warning : typos, mungkin agak OOC, OC**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**" Ib... Aku menunggumu disini"**

Ib, gadis kecil bermata merah dan bersurai coklat itu terbangun dari mimpinya. Kantung mata yang terdapat di bawah matanya seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur belakangan hari ini.

' Mimpi itu lagi.. Siapa yang menungguku?'

Manik merahnya melirik jam yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 5 pagi, dengan lesu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Langkah kecilnya terdengar bergema di rumah itu karena belum ada yang terbangun selain dirinya. Selesai mencuci mukanya ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya tapi manik merahnya membesar ketika mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang sudah berantakan dalam sekejap. Sehelai kertas terletak begitu saja di lantai " Come back, Ib" tulisan di kertas itu.

' Apa-apaan ini!? Siapa yang masuk ke kamarku?'

Merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tajam ia melihat kesekeliling ruangnya tapi tidak menemukan seorangpun.

**" Ib" **Suara seorang gadis tiba- tiba terdengar oleh Ib. Manik merahnya mulai melihat sekelilingnya lagi tapi tetap tidak menemukan siapapun.

" S-Siapa?" Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya karena suara seseorang yang entah darimana terdengar olehnya.

**" Galeri.. Aku masih menunggumu disana, Ib. Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang menemuiku" **Lalu suara itu hilang begitu saja.

Ib menenangkan dirinya dan mulai membereskan kamarnya tapi rasa penasaran masih tetap ada di pikirannya. Siapa yang berbicara kepadanya? Galeri? Siapa yang menunggunya ? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tetap saja terngiang dalam kepalanya.

" Tunggu dulu.. Tadi suara itu berkata tentang galeri. Satu-satunya galeri yang pernah aku kunjungi adalah galeri Guartena. Apa aku harus pergi kesana?"

Dengan rasa penasaran sebagai modalnya ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi kesana lagi.

Tak terasa 3 jam sudah berlalu. Ib keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan bersama ibu dan ayahnya.

" Ibu, ayah, aku ingin pergi ke galeri Guartena sekali lagi" Ujar Ib selesai membersihkan piring makannya.

" Ada apa, Ib? Tiba-tiba saja kau ingin pergi kesana? Bukankah baru sebulan yang lalu kita pergi kesana?" Tanya ayahnya

" Um.. Ada yang ingin kulihat"

" Hm.. Baiklah ayo bersiap dan langsung pergi"

Ib langsung mengambil sapu tangan miliknya juga lighter yang sampai sekarang ia simpan dan mengambil beberapa permen lemon yang entah sejak kapan ia sukai.

" Ib! Apa kau sudah siap?" Ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya

" Ya!"

**- Sesampainya di galeri - **

" Ib apa yang mau kau lihat?"

Tanpa menjawab ibunya, entah kenapa kakinya langsung membawa dirinya ke lantai 2, tepat di depan sebuah lukisan pria berjudul " Forgotten Potrait".

Ib melihat lukisan itu dan mengingat sesuatu tentang pria itu tapi semakin Ib mengingatnya kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

" Kau menyukai lukisan ini Ib?" Suara ibunya membangunkannya dari pikirannya.

" Bu, apa aku pernah mengenal orang ini?" Tanya Ib sambil menunjuk lukisan pria yang tampak tertidur itu

" Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya, dia hanya sebuah lukisan"

" Hm..." Tanpa memikirkan kata-kata ibunya, Ib terus menatap lukisan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih setiap kali melihat lukisan itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lukisan lain.

' Lukisan ini' Mata merahnya melihat lukisan didepannya. 'Bulan lalu aku tidak terlalu bisa membacanya' Ib melirik judul lukisan itu dan mencoba untuk membacanya " Fabricated World".

_**Phats!**_

Seketika itu juga seluruh lampu di galeri itu padam dan dalam sekejap kembali seperti semula.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Ib melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan siapapun disana.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar sangat jelas di sekeliling galeri yang sunyi itu. Ib berkeliling galeri itu untuk mencari asal suara itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Selintas gambaran tiba-tiba saja terbesit di benaknya. Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, lalu yang ia lihat adalah saat dirinya melompat ke dalam sebuah lukisan, seorang pria dan seorang gadis, mawar. Kepingan memori itu teringat begitu saja olehnya. Ia terkejut saat ingatan tentang wajah pria itu terbesit di otaknya, pria itu sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di lukisan " Forgotten Potrait".

' Siapa pria itu? Mawar? Seorang gadis dengan mawar kuning? Siapa mereka?' Berbagai pertanyaan kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Ib, ia masih saja berkeliling galeri itu dan lagi-lagi berhenti di depan lukisan Fabricated World. Matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang berkata " Come below, Ib. You know where it is right ?". Saat Ib melanjutkan langkahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa huruf di lantai tempatnya berpijak " U, I B"

" Kami rindu denganmu, Ib? Siapa yang merindukanku? Lalu tulisan sebelumnya menyuruhku kebawah, apa maksudnya lukisan biru yang tadi muncul di ingatanku?" Tanpa basa-basi kakinya langsung membawanya tepat ke lukisan Abyss Of The Deep.

" Lalu apa?" Ib melihat lukisan ikan itu dan bercak langkah kaki seseorang

**" Kau hanya perlu mengingat kembali" **Sepasang tangan mendorong tubuh Ib, saat Ib masuk ke dalam lukisan itu ia sempat melihat seorang gadis yang memberikannya senyuman yang sangat seram dan gelap mulai menyelimutinya.

_**To Be Continued **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Phew.. Sekian untuk chap 1 maap kalo kepanjangan dan agak membosankan. Plis review biar Noel semangat lanjutin ni cerita kalo readers mau ini cerita dilanjutin mau ngasih kritik, saran terserah deh XD.**

**Noel tunggu reviewnya ! :)**


End file.
